my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1939 * Creator: N/A * Owner: MGM Cartoon Studio (1939-1957), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas, (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: December 9, 1939 * First heard: Peace on Earth * Area used: Worldwide It was originally an MGM sound effect that debuted in the Oscar-nominated cartoon "Piece on Earth" on December 9, 1939. Since then, it was used as MGM's trademark ricochet sound in the cartoons (along with Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02) from the 1940's and 1950's, but, after the closure of the MGM cartoon studio in 1957, Hanna and Barbera took the sound effect and used it as their trademark ricochet sound for their animated shows. It would later make its way to other studios since like Jay Ward Productions, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Walt Disney Television Animation, Spumco, and many others. Identical copies of this sound are Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 13 and Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 22 on the Universal Studios Sound Effects Library. Two variations of the sound called Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP OUT 01 and 02 can both be found on the Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Sound Effects Library. It's currently the most common ricochet sound heard in media today outside of the Tom & Jerry and Hanna-Barbera franchises from WB Animation. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Sorry Wrong Era", "Grumpy Young Men", "Trouble with the Clones", and "My Big Fat Spy Wedding".) * Adventures in Wonderland * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Airwolf * The All-New Pink Panther Show * The All New Popeye Hour (Heard once in "Popeye the Carpenter".) * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * American Dad! * America's Funniest Home Videos * Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Keep Our World Neat".) * Atom Ant * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Duck, Huey Duck".) * Baby Einstein (Heard once in "Baby Van Gogh," "Baby Beethoven" and "Baby MacDonald".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once at the end of the song "Born to Sing".) * Baggy Pants & the Nitwits * Barney & Friends * Being Ian * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Shape of a Bear".) * The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Neighborly Skunk".) * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Atmosphere" and "Archaeology".) * Brain Stew * Breadwinners * Blaze and the Monster Machines * The Book of Pooh * The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "King Flear".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Tree Hugger", "The Nothing Club" and "No Beads, No Business".) * Catscratch (Heard once in "Slumber Party".) * Chowder * CB Bears (Heard once in "Follow That Mountain!".) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard in "Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S." and "Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R.".) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Heard once in the intro and "Fur-Out Furlough".) * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Dennis the Menace (1996 TV Series) (Heard twice in "Revenge of the Robots".) * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in "Timon and Pumbaa".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Wheezie's Hairball" and "Lights, Camera, Dragons!".) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Bath Time" and "Feet".) * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department * Family Guy * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Heroes for Hire", "Indiana Flintstone" and "Rubble Without a Cause".) * Flying Rhino Junior High * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Barn of Fear" and "The Wolf Who Cried Boy".) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Repeat After Me, Unicorn!".) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Goof Troop * Grojband (Heard once in "Soulin' Down the Road" and "That's My Jam".) * Groovie Goolies * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Harvey Street Kids * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Pets" and "Creepy Crawly Animals".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Kip's Dad Gets a Strike".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "In Harmony's Way".) * Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Inspector Gadget * Johnny Test (Heard in Season 6.) * Josie and the Pussycats * Katie and Orbie (Heard once in "Chill".) * Kim Possible * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Happy Slam".) * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "A Bug's Strife".) * Lalaloopsy * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Silly Sock Saves the Circus".) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * The Loud House (Heard once in "One of the Boys".) * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "Out of This World", "Wet All Over" and "In a Beehive".) * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Tokyo Go" and "My Little Garden".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "Golf Nut Donald".) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mr. Bogus (Heard once in "Meet Mr. Bogus".) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * The Muppet Show * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Dad the Rock Star * My Favorite Martians * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Fall Weather Friends".) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "Scooby-Doo Meets Dick Van Dyke".) * The New Three Stooges * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard at least once an episode in the 1st and 2nd seasons.) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "The Soda Genie".) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot".) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show * Polly Pocket * Pound Puppies (1986) * Puppy Dog Pals * Reboot * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Scooby-Doo and Jason".) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Nothing to Sneeze At".) * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "A Night of Fright is No Delight".) * Secret Squirrel * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks * South Park * The Spacebots * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stranger Things (Heard once from the television audibly showing a cartoon in "Chapter One: The Vanishing of Will Byers".) * Stickin' Around * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (Heard once in the intro.) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "TV Knight 5".) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Tiny Toon Adventures (Heard once in "A Bacon Strip".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) (Heard once in "The Ski Bunny".) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist" and "Why Oh Why Wyoming".) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!".) * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!" and "Pizza Boy in No Tip".) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "The Play's The Thing", "Wildthing", and "Uniformity".) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Invasion of the Birdy Snatchers".) * WordWorld (Heard once in "There's an Ant in Every Giant", "Chef Sheep", "Rocket to the Moon!", "Sh-Sh-Shark!", and "Snug as a Bug".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Wubbzy Tells a Whopper".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Yo Yogi! * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Bareface Disguise".) TV Specials * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Cartoon All-Star to the Rescue (1990) * The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Websites * Starfall.com (2002-present) Movies * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Aladdin (1992) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Angels in the Outfield (1994) (Heard once when Al spits out an ice cube,) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Assault on Precinct 13 (1976) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) * Courage of Lassie (1946) * Downfall (2004) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Good Burger (1997) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (Heard during the end credits.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Lassie Come Home (1943) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) (Heard once during the Sugar Rush scene when Vanellope speed up her race car.) * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * Top Cat: The Movie (2011) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) PSAs * Time for Timer (PSA Shorts) Shorts * Barney Bear * DC Super Hero Girls * Dreamworks Dragons: Book of Dragons (2011) * Clippety Clobbered (1966) (Shorts) * Cosmic Scrat-Tastrophe (2015) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons * Droopy Dog * MGM Cartoons (1950's-1960's) * Misterjaw Cartoons (Shorts) * SheeZaam (2005) * Spider-Ham: Caught in a Ham (2019) (Short) * Sprite TV (2009) (Shorts) * Tom & Jerry (Heard in the H-B MGM cartoons in various pitches, and heard in "The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R.".) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) * The Wrong Trousers (1993) (Short) Video Games Arcade: * Slam-A-Winner PC: * Backyard Baseball (1997) (Heard when Pete Wheeler steps up to bat) * Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (1999) (Video Game) * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) (sped up) * I Spy School Days * JumpStart 2nd Grade * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House * The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System (Heard when Mercury is clicked on in the "Planet Cut N' Slice" science experiment.) * Pac-Man World 2 * Sonic Generations * Stay Tooned PlayStation: * Looney Tunes Racing * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse * Pac-Man World 20th Anniversary * Tom and Jerry in House Trap PlayStation 2: * Pac-Man World 2 * Spyro: A Hero's Tail Xbox: * Pac-Man World 2 * Spyro: A Hero's Tail Sega CD: * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse Nintendo 64: * Rakuga Kids GameCube: * Pac-Man World 2 * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Used when a Cleft enemy charges at Mario & his allies.) * Spyro: A Hero's Tail Wii: * Rhythm Heaven Fever * Super Paper Mario 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Policy Trailers * Warner Village Cinemas - Feature Presentation (2000) (Policy Trailers) Promos * Fox Kids: Take The Ride (1998) (Promos) * Kellogg's Rice Krispies "The Wonderful World of Pop" Promo * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) Bumpers * Cartoon Network Europe - Tom & Jerry Ident * Children's BBC ID - Surfboard * Nickelodeon ID - Nick Is Everyday 3-D * Noggin ID - Bees Home Videos * Baby Beethoven (2002) (Videos) * Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear (1999) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's Magic Cookbook (2001) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet (2004) * Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) * Leap Frog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) (Heard once when Tad and Professor Quigley get blown away into the C Room.) * Sesame Street: What's the Name of That Song? (2004) (Videos) Trailers * The Best of The New Scooby Doo Movies Trailer * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Trailers) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) (Trailers) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Trailers) TV Spots * A Goofy Movie (1995) (TV Spots) Previews * Scooby-Doo Meets the Harlem Globetrotters Preview (2001) Commercials France: * McDonalds Happy Meal - Scooby Doo (2010) UK: * Golden Wonder Wotsits - Bucking Bronco (2000) USA: * Fruity Pebbles - Boss (2012) * McDonald's - Beast Wars (1998) YouTube Videos * Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Blue's Clues Season 3 Episode 4 - Movie Cartoon Sounds (2014) (GoAnimate Version) * Lego dimensions Scooby -Doo! trailer gameplay and cartoon short * Pencilmation * Rise of the Mushroom kingdom * SMG4: Wild, Wild Mario * Webkinz * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky Miscellaneous * Zoog Disney (Miscellaneous) DVD Extras * Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition DVD (2004) - Virtual Wonderland Party Other Media * Hanna-Barbera: Cartoon Sound FX (1994) (Other Media) Anime * DiC Sailor Moon * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * D.N.Angel * Doraemon * Gakuen Alice * Girls Bravo * Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (High Pitched) * Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) (Heard once when Jigen runs off to Conan after calling him a thief.) * Monkey Punch no Sekai: Alice (High Pitched, Low Volume) * My Neighbor Totoro (1988) * Pani Poni Dash! * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Sonic X * Toradora! Image Gallery Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Sound Ideas